Naboo Royal N-1 Starfighter
Stock Naboo Royal N1 Starfighter '''Theed Palace Space Vessel Engineering Corps N-1 Starfighter (CL8) Gargantuan starfighter Init '''+5; '''Senses Perception +6 ---- Defense '''Ref 15 (flat-footed 11), Fort 22; +6 armor, Vehicular Combat '''hp '''60; '''DR 10; SR '15; '''Threshold '''42 ---- '''Speed '''fly 16 squares (max. velocity 1,100 km/h), fly 4 squares (starship scale) '''Ranged '''laser cannons +6 (see below) or '''Ranged '''proton torpedoes +6 (see below) '''Fighting Space '''4x4 or 1 square (starship scale); '''Cover '''total (crew), +5 (astromech droid) '''Base Atk '+2; 'Grp '+29 'Atk Options '''autofire (laser cannons), fire-link (proton torpedoes) ---- '''Abilities '''Str 34, Dex 18, Con --, Int 16 (''Outlaw Tech Upgrade) 'Skills '''Initiative +5, Mechanics +5 (+13*), Perception +5, Pilot +5, Use Computer +5 (+13*) ''*If the ship has an astromech droid, use these skill modifiers instead. ---- '''Crew '''1 plus astromech droid (skilled); '''Passengers '''none '''Cargo '''65 kg; '''Consumables '''1 week; '''Carried Craft '''none '''Payload '''10 proton torpedoes '''Hyperdrive x1, 10-jump memory (astromech droid) Availability 'Restricted; '''Cost '''not available for sale :''This craft has one emplacement point remaining. 'Laser cannons '(pilot) :'Atk '+10 (+5 autofire), 'Dmg '''5d10x2 ---- '''Proton torpedoes '(pilot) :'Atk '+10, 'Dmg '''10d10x2, 4-square splash Jen Vadur's N1 ---- This starfighter was given to Jen Vadur as a gift from Queen Kylantha of Naboo when Jen became the first Naboo to be accepted into the New Jedi Order. It has been retrofitted with utmost care with a more powerful shield generator, and it's elegant yet aging computer system has been augmented on the cheap with processor speed upgrades, additional active memory and much more additional storage memory, and a revamped, improved set of firmware and software that comes with many extras, including simulator software (perfect for long hyperspace trips,) games, a small library, and a great many alternative interface skins and schemes. Though the N1 is considered fragile and even somewhat unmaneouverable by the standards of modern space superiority starfighters, its' highly-tuned weapon systems are still exceptionally lethal even by today's standards; this truely was ''the Space Superiority Starfighter of it's heyday, and it can still hold it's own against today's space superiority starfighters in the hands of a skilled pilot. It even carries more Proton Torpedoes than an X-Wing. It is of course bearing the color scheme of all Royal N1 Starfighters: a bright, glossy yellow body, with a chromium leading edge across it's broad frontal wing and the foreward parts of it's engine nacelles. '''Naboo Royal N1 Starfighter '''Theed Palace Space Vessel Engineering Corps N-1 Starfighter (CL8) Gargantuan starfighter Init '''+5; '''Senses Perception +7 ---- Defense '''Ref 15 (flat-footed 11), Fort 22; +6 armor, Vehicular Combat '''hp '''60; '''DR 10; SR '25; '''Threshold '''42 ---- '''Speed '''fly 16 squares (max. velocity 1,100 km/h), fly 4 squares (starship scale) '''Ranged '''laser cannons +6 (see below) or '''Ranged '''proton torpedoes +6 (see below) '''Fighting Space '''4x4 or 1 square (starship scale); '''Cover '''total (crew), +5 (astromech droid) '''Base Atk '+2; 'Grp '+29 'Atk Options '''autofire (laser cannons), fire-link (proton torpedoes) ---- '''Abilities '''Str 34, Dex 18, Con --, Int 16 (''Outlaw Tech Upgrade) 'Skills '''Initiative +5, Mechanics +6 (+13*), Perception +6, Pilot +5, Use Computer +6 (+13*) ''*If the ship has an astromech droid, use these skill modifiers instead. ---- '''Crew '''1 plus astromech droid (skilled); '''Passengers '''none '''Cargo '''65 kg; '''Consumables '''1 week; '''Carried Craft '''none '''Payload '''10 proton torpedoes '''Hyperdrive x1, 10-jump memory (astromech droid) 'Availability '''Restricted; '''Cost '''not available for sale :''This craft has one emplacement point remaining. 'Laser cannons '(pilot) :'Atk '+10 (+5 autofire), 'Dmg '''5d10x2 ---- '''Proton torpedoes '(pilot) :'Atk '+10, '''Dmg '''10d10x2, 4-square splash Category:Star Wars Category:Knights of the New Republic